1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer (nanocrystal) included in a microcavity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes two display panels formed of field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (EM) structure (nanocrystal structure) is a device implementing displaying by forming a sacrificial layer by a photoresist, applying a support member on an upper portion of the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
However, there may be a problem in that an aperture ratio is reduced due to a side wall of the EM structure. Specifically, the side wall of the EM structure has a tapered structure forming a predetermined angle, and since light leakage occurs in the liquid crystal layer positioned in the corresponding structure because a cell gap is different from other portions, the region needs to be covered by a light blocking member. As a result, the aperture ratio is reduced. Further, a common electrode is formed along the side wall of the EM structure, and as a result, there is a problem in that an electric field is distorted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.